leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnar
|image2=Mega GnarSquare.png}} Abilities Gnar's abilities have no cost and are only limited by cooldowns. His secondary resource bar instead displays his Rage. Mini Gnar will generate Rage whenever he deals damage to any source or takes damage from an enemy champion, plus an additional over 3 seconds. If Gnar has not dealt or received damage in the last 13 seconds, his Rage will start to decay. Rage generation from combat with minions is reduced. The over-time Rage generation cannot exceed 99 Rage from combat with minions if Gnar kills the minion. seconds or upon casting an ability, Gnar will transform into Mega Gnar for 15 seconds while his Rage depletes. Once his Rage is exhausted, he will turn back into Mini Gnar and cannot gain Rage again for seconds. Gnar's two ability sets share the same cooldowns. |description2 = Gnar gains different bonuses based on his current form: style="width:310px; vertical-align:top;" Mini Gnar: * Movement Speed: * Bonus Attack Range: (5 Gnar's level)|Gnar's attacks are classified as Ranged while in Mini form (400 to 485 Total Range).}} * Attack Speed: ( Gnar's level) % style="width:310px; vertical-align:top;" Mega Gnar: * Health: (40 Gnar's level)|Mega Gnar will gain health equal to this amount upon transforming, effectively healing him. However, the transformation back into Mini Gnar will only retain his current health percentage (unlike other health-gained effects).}} * Armor / Magic Resist: (2 Gnar's level) * Health Regen. per 5: (2 Gnar's level) * Base Attack Damage: 4 (2 Gnar's level) } }} | }} Gnar throws his boomerang forward in a line, dealing physical damage and slowing all enemies hit for 2 seconds. Upon striking an enemy or reaching maximum range, the boomerang will slowly come to an end, travelling back towards Gnar in a . Enemies beyond the first take only 50% damage and an enemy can only be damaged once. |description2 = The returning boomerang will accelerate and can travel up to units. If Gnar catches it, Boomerang Throw's cooldown is reduced by 60%. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 1100 }} Gnar throws a boulder that stops when it hits an enemy, dealing physical damage and slowing all enemies hit within X'''-range. |description2 = If '''Gnar picks up his boulder, Boulder Toss's cooldown is reduced by 60%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1100 |cost = |costtype = |range = 1100 }} | }} Every 3rd consecutive attack or spell on the same target grants Gnar 30% bonus movement speed that decays over 3 seconds, and deals additional magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's max. health (capped against monsters). |description2 = Additionally, Gnar gains the same bonus movement speed whenever he transforms back into Mini Gnar from Mega Gnar. |leveling = of target's max. health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Gnar stands on his back legs before slamming his fists into the ground, dealing physical damage and stunning enemies in a large area in front of him for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | Hyper does not apply spell effects. * Wallop applies spell effects as a area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. |video = Gnar WVideo }} }} Gnar leaps to a location, gaining bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. |description2 = If Gnar lands on he will bounce off it, traveling further, dealing physical damage and briefly slowing the unit if it was an enemy. (Slow duration and percentage are not specified in the tooltip, but testing reveals a 60% slow for ~0.5 seconds) |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 }} Gnar leaps to a location, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies on landing, enemies on the center of the impact area are slowed briefly. |description2 = If Crunch is the ability used to trigger the , Gnar will still be able to perform bounce. Gnar will apply Crunch's area of effect on both jumps, although enemies can only be damaged once. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} | |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * does not allow Gnar to bounce off wards. |video = Gnar EVideo }} }} movement speed bonus is increased. |description2 = Gnar knocks all nearby enemies in the specified direction, dealing physical damage and slowing them by 45% for a short duration. |description3 = Any enemy that hits terrain takes 50% increased damage and are stunned instead of slowed. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 590 }} | }} References cs:Gnar de:Gnar es:Gnar fr:Gnar pl:Gnar pt-br:Gnar Category:Gnar Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:2014 release Category:Marksman champion Category:Tank champion Category:Released champion Category:Slow champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Stun champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Cooldown champion